A wellbore may be drilled through a subterranean formation to extract hydrocarbons. A downhole tool may be disposed in the wellbore to perform one or more operations downhole. Conditions in the wellbore may be harsh. For example, temperatures inside the wellbore may be from about negative 25° C. to about positive 150° C. and pressures may be up to or exceed about 12,500 psi.